


Ice in the fire

by story_forger643



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Child Abuse, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Katara Needs a Hug, Kidnapping, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, fuck ozai, hama is here to be creepy, it will be okay eventually, just...not for a while, katara teaches the fire siblings about healthy relationships, ozai is here to be a dick, this is going to be angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/story_forger643/pseuds/story_forger643
Summary: Katara doesn't remember much about the journey, or the day she was taken. She remembers being told she would be part of a new family. She never wanted to be.A "Katara waterbends during the raid when she's a kid, leading to her being kidnapped and raised by the Fire Nation" AU
Relationships: Azula & Katara (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Hakoda & Katara (Avatar), Hakoda/Kya (Avatar), Hama & Katara (Avatar), Katara & Kya (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Katara & Ursa, Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Ozai/Ursa (Avatar)
Comments: 67
Kudos: 153





	1. Kidnappings and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I had a single scene in my head of Katara reuniting with her mother after the war. Then I said, "screw it, lets turn it into a massive fanfic!" So, this is here now.
> 
> TW for kidnapping
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara doesn't remember much about the journey, or the day she was taken. She remembers being told she would be part of a new family. She never wanted to be.
> 
> A "Katara waterbends during the raid when she's a kid, leading to her being kidnapped and raised by the Fire Nation" AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a single scene in my head of Katara reuniting with her mother after the war. Then I said, "screw it, lets turn it into a massive fanfic!" So, this is here now.
> 
> TW for kidnapping
> 
> Enjoy!

Katara was five when she first moved the water.

She ran to her parents, where her mother was making dinner and her father was showing Sokka how to throw a boomerang right.

“Mom! Dad! Come look! I lifted the water.” Katara grabbed on her mom’s sleeve and started tugging it. “C’mon, you have to see!”

“Alright, alright, sweetie, we’ll come.” Hakoda yelled for Gram Gram. “Mom, can you watch the dinner? Katara wants us to see something.”

As Katara ran down to the shore, her parents right behind her, she grew more and more excited. She had been practicing the trick all day, and couldn’t wait to show her parents!

“So what did you want to show us, Katara?” They came to a halt at the edge of the water.

“Just watch!” Katara took a deep breath, reaching out for the water, the way she had felt before, and began to lift her arms.

A small bit of water followed her arms, being lifted high, higher, higher, until it was right over Sokka’s head and she dropped it.

“Hey!”

“Oops.” Katara laughed. “Sorry, Sokka!”

“How did you do that? That’s weird! And why did you have to get me wet?’’   
  


“It was an accident, Sokka, I swear!” Katara was giggling as she said this.

“No, it wasn’t! You’re lying, freak!”

“I’m not a freak!” Katara then saw that her mother was crying. Hesitantly, she walked over to her.

“I’m sorry for dropping water on Sokka, Mom. I won’t do it again if you don’t want me to.” Her parents kept crying. “Am I a freak? I don’t wanna scare you if I’m a freak-”

“You’re not a freak.” Mom got down on her knees and hugged Katara close. “You’re...well, you’re a waterbender, and no one has seen one here in a long time. That’s just big news for us, okay, sweetie?”

“You’re not mad? Even though I got Sokka wet?”

“I’ll never be mad at you for using your gift, my little waterbender.”

* * *

Katara was seven years old when the Fire Nation took her away from her family. She was playing with Sokka when the ashmakers showed up, the soot-snow falling on the ground.

“I’m going to go find Mom.” Shaking, the little girl ran through the battlefield, trying to find her mother.

When she got to her house, a soldier was already there, standing between her and her mother.

“Mom, no!” The man’s eyes were terrifying, evil. Katara’s mother didn’t look scared, but the man kept walking closer. Katara got really scared, and it looked like the man was about to do something bad to Mom, and Katara couldn’t do anything about it.

But maybe she could. Katara remembered the waterbending trick, and how her dad once told her that snow is just solid water.

And Katara could move water.

Katara took a deep breath, moved her foot forward, and reached out, pulling down snow onto the man’s head.

The man firebended the snow away in an instant, and the next thing Katara knew, he was pinning her up against the wall. “You-you’re the last waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe! You’re who we’re looking for!”

“Let her go! Please, I’ll do whatever you want, just don’t hurt her-”

“Quiet, woman!” The man lit his hand on fire again, and Katara began to cry.

“Mom...I’m scared…”

“It’ll be okay, Katara. Just stay calm, your dad will be here soon-”

“I said QUIET!”

The man turned to Katara, his hand blazing. Katara closed her eyes, and turned away, hoping to shield herself.

* * *

And at that moment, history changed.

In another world, another timeline, Yon Rha would look at the grown woman who he believed to be the last waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe, and kill her without hesitation. In this world, this timeline, he looked at the girl who had covered him with snow. A small child, scared and shaking, and knew that he couldn't go through with it.

“Damn...I can’t kill a kid…” And Yon Rha made a decision that would alter the course of history forever.

He dropped the girl from the wall, holding her close to his chest. “Stay back, or your daughter gets to feel the flame.”

“Mom...Mom, help!” the girl screamed.

“Quiet, girl!” He began to back away slowly. Once he was out of the house, he bolted to the ship.

“Yon Rha, what the hell are you doing?” One of the officers said when they were on board. “Why do you have this kid?”

Yon Rha put the kid down. “This kid is the last waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe. Tell the men to get back, we got what we came for.”

“But..our orders-we were supposed to kill the last waterbender!” At this, the girl hid behind Yon Rha.

“Azulon’s orders be damned. I’m not killing a child, I don’t think Agni would approve of the Firelord sentencing a child to death. And I’ll tell him this if I have to. Capturing her is the next best thing, and if you have a problem with that, take it up with me.”

The sailor gulped. “Yessir. I’ll tell the men to pull back, sir.”

“Good soldier.” Yon Rha turned to the girl. “Now, what’s your name, kid?”

“K-k-katara.” She was shaking. “Get away from me, Ashmaker!” Katara threw her fists at him, trying to scare him off.

“We’re not going to hurt you, Katara. We’re just taking you...somewhere else. But no one will hurt you; you’re just a child. I swear on my honor, I’ll die before I let anything happen to you.”

* * *

Katara doesn’t remember much about the boat ride. She remembers there were only six people on the ship who would talk to her; the captain, Yon Rha, the four guards who took turns watching her quarters, and a female soldier who was assigned to take care of her.

She remembers being very scared. She kept asking to go back home, but they kept saying she would never go back. That her home would be the Fire Nation from then on.

She got sick once. Apparently, it was some sickness that most Fire Nation kids get when they’re little, and after a week of fever and throwing up, they’re fine. Katara was as well. She remembers the guards took very good care of her when she was sick.

She knew she was a prisoner. She couldn’t leave her quarters, except to be escorted outside once a day for fresh air. The guards were nice, though. She asked once why they were so nice to her, when she was a prisoner and an enemy.

“Because kids deserve people being nice to them. Hurting a kid is something no one should do, ever.”

She remembers being terrified when they finally got off the dock in the Fire Nation capital, Caldera City. It was the first time she’d set foot off a boat in two months, and she almost fell over, her legs were so shaky.

“It’s sea legs,” the sailors laughed, “it’ll wear off in a few days!”

What Katara remembers the most is meeting Fire Lord Azulon, and standing in the throne room, waiting for her fate to be decided.

* * *

“You dare disobey direct orders, bring a child of an enemy nation into my home, and then ask to be spared?” The big man with the fire was yelling at Yon Rha, and Katara was scared. She wanted to hide behind one of the poles, but was too frightened to move.

“My lord, I am willing to accept any punishment you wish to bestow upon me, even death, but please, I beg you, spare the girl. She is a child, no older than your own granddaughter, and had no part in this. She is a talented girl, and could learn well under a master-”

“SILENCE!” The flames grew bigger. “You are not to tell me what to do in my own court; you are a humble subject of the Fire Nation, and you are wasting my time! I shall decide your fate later. As for the girl-”

“Fire Lord Azulon, wait!”

The fire dimmed a bit, and Katara looked over her shoulder at the woman who just walked into the room.

“Ursa. I hope you have a very good reason for interrupting me.”

“I do, my Lord.” The woman-Ursa-walked down the hall, head held high. She reminded Katara of her mom when she got mad.

“Fire Lord,” Ursa began, “this child had no choice in where she was born, or her abilities. She should not be punished for what has happened to her. Besides, why waste an opportunity like this?”

“What sort of ‘opportunity’ could this offer?” The fire began to grow again, and Katara tried to shrink down even smaller.

“Your father, Fire Lord Sozin, was famous for the Air Nomad genocide, which ended in the deaths of thousands of children. The Fire Nation is known across the world for harming children, and many of the other powers around the world hate us for this.

“This child represents an opportunity for us-for you. Show that you are greater than your ancestors. Show that you can be merciful. Take this child, and raise her as Fire Nation. Show that even those of impure birth can become part of this great nation.”

“Hmm.” The fiery man thought for a moment, before the flames lowered even more. “You are correct, she could be a valuable pawn. But who would care for her?”

“I will. I will raise her as I have my own children, and if you get her a waterbending teacher, she could become a great master one day.”

“Very well. You will raise this child as your own, and she will be a part of this family from this day forward. Make sure that she knows as much as other Fire Nation children her age within the month. As for you, Yon Rha…”

“Please, my Lord.” He sounded frightened too. “I have provided you a valuable piece, as Lady Ursa said. That counts for something, right?”

“Indeed it does. However, to get this piece, you disobeyed a direct order from your Fire Lord, and we cannot let this slide. You will be stripped of your title and rank, discharged without honor, and must cut your topknot off. However, your life shall be spared. You may return home, but are banished from this city and our great army. Now leave.”

“Yes, my Lord.” As he left, he took a few steps over to Katara. “Good luck, kid.” And with that, Yon Rha was gone.

“Now you, child, step forward.”

Katara did so, trembling with each step. She didn’t understand everything that just happened, but she thought that the woman, Ursa, had just become her new mom.

“What is your name, waterbender?”

“K-Katara…” Katara stuttered, her voice barely audible.

“Speak up!”

“Katara!” She yelled. “My name is Katara.” She spoke softer the second time.

“Katara, do you understand what just happened? Do you know who I am?”

“You’re...you’re the Fire Lord. Dad says you’re the bad guys.” As soon as she said that, Katara was angry at herself.  _ Stupid, stupid, stupid, you’re gonna get yourself killed. _

But surprisingly, the Fire Lord laughed. “You must be greatly misguided, child. The Fire Nation is all about sharing our culture with the rest of the world, so that others may join our great civilization. And as an act of goodwill, I am taking you, the last waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe, into my family.   
  


“The woman behind you is Lady Ursa, my daughter in law. She is to be your new mother. My second child, Prince Ozai, is to be your father, and his children, Prince Zuko and Princess Azula, are to be your new siblings. My eldest son, Crown Prince Iroh, is away at war right now, but he is to be your uncle when he returns, and his son Prince Lu Ten shall be your cousin. Do you understand this?”

“But...what about my family? My mom and dad and Sokka and Gram Gram-”

“Are never to be mentioned again!” The fire grew again. “We are your only family now, Princess Katara.”

Katara walked out of the room that day, guided by Ursa, holding back tears.

* * *

Sokka looked out over the bay, looking for, looking for-there it was! Ships in the distance! Dad was back!

Sokka ran to his house as fast as he could. “Mom! Mom! Dad’s back, and I bet he has Katara! Come on!”

“I’m coming, sweetie.” Sokka didn’t wait for his mother. He began bolting towards the shore, where the boats were being tied up.

He scanned the crowd looking for his dad, for Katara, for the signs of happiness on the faces of the soldiers who had rescued his sister, but...they were all sad. Downcast, defeated.

“Sokka.” Sokka looked to see his father, Hakoda, standing in front of him, looking very tired. Without a second thought, Sokka tackled his father in a hug.

“Dad! You’re back!” He then realized something was wrong. “Where’s Katara?”

The sad smile completely fell off his father’s face. “I’m sorry, Sokka. We couldn’t find her.”

Sokka’s world was completely shattered.

Years later, Sokka looked out over the water, watching his father leave for war, paint on his face. He looked back at the village, where his mom and Gram Gram and three-year-old brother, Patuk.

“I’ll protect them until you come home, Dad. And then I’ll go and find Katara.”

Sokka felt angry tears running down his face. “Those ashmakers will pay for what they did to us.” He spat each word. “I swear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now, folks. Following chapters will be longer, I just wanted to get the first one out soon.
> 
> please leave advice, feedback, etc.
> 
> thank you and goodnight!


	2. Introductions and parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara meets her new parents, siblings, and teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna keep this brief, so here it is
> 
> TW for child abuse, but come on, it's Ozai

“So what’s gonna happen now?” Katara looked up at Ursa, who was holding her hand as they walked down the hall.

“You’re going to be my child now. As you’re now part of the family, I’m going to introduce you to my children and your...new father.” Ursa seemed sad about the last one. “We also need to find you a room, and some new clothes. You’ve definitely been in that parka for a while.”

The next thing Katara knew, she had been changed into a thin, kind of itchy red dress, which was the closest thing in the closet to being Water Tribe clothing. She didn’t like it much, but at least it wasn’t her thick, long sleeved clothes, which were really out of place in the Fire Nation.

“Are we going to meet your kids now?”

“Yes. And sweetie, they’re going to be your new brother and sister, so you should probably think of them that way.”

“You don’t get to call me sweetie! Only my mom can, and you’re not my mom!” Katara crossed her arms and turned away from Ursa.

Ursa kneeled down, placing her hand on Katara’s shoulder. “Katara, I know I’m not your real mom. But I’m going to be your new one for now. Some kids have two moms, one who births them and one who raises them. I’d like to be your second mom, if you’ll let me.”

Katara thought of this for a minute. “Okay, fine.” She decided. “For now, until I can go home. You can call me sweetie until then.”

She never noticed how sad Ursa was at that comment.

* * *

Azula knew something was weird when Father sent Mai and Ty Lee home, and told her and Zuko to go get ready to meet someone important, and to be outside in the garden in an hour.

But she definitely didn’t expect the scared looking girl with a blue necklace to be waiting there with Mother.

“Who is this?” She asked as soon as she arrived, Father and Zuko just behind her. “Mother, who is this girl?”

Mother turned to the girl. “Do you want to introduce yourself, sweetie?” Azula bristled up. Mother only spoke like that to Zuko, and sometimes Ty Lee. She didn’t even care about Azula enough to call her that.

The girl stepped forward. “I’m Katara, from the Southern Water Tribe. I’m here because I’m a waterbender, so I was ca-brought here.”

“By decree of Fire Lord Azulon, Katara is to live in the palace, and I am to raise her as my own child. Katara is essentially part of our family now.” Mother smiled at Azula and Zuko as she said this.

“Fire Lord Azulon told me this, but he also said that you volunteered to raise her, Ursa.” Father looked somewhat upset, and Azula was instantly ready to take his side.

“Ozai, I couldn’t just leave her there! She’s a kid, who needs to be raised right, and only the palace is secure enough to bring a teacher for her here.” Father looked like he was going to get angry again, but Azula interrupted first.

“Who cares? She’s not my real sister! She’s just a stupid waterbender who got herself captured.” Azula walked over to Katara. “You’re lucky we didn’t lock you up!”

“Azula! Apologize, now!” Mother.  _ Ugh.  _ Didn’t she see that Azula was trying to stop Father from being angry?   
  


“Why should I? She’ll be stuck here anyway, so that’s plenty of time for me to later.”

“Go to your room, now!”

“Fine.” Azula walked off, and as soon as she was out of their sight, hid behind a low wall, and watched the scene unfold.

“Ozai, listen. She was raised by...Water Tribe savages. Who better to teach her the ways of our great nation than the Royal Family themselves?”

“That still doesn’t explain why you wanted a waterbending creature in the first place.”

“As a gesture of peace, Ozai, to the other nations. To show that the Fire Nation is merciful, and even the Royal Family is willing to open up our house to children in need across the world. It will help make the other nations trust us more.”

Father pondered this for a moment, before answering. “Very well. But if she is truly to be one of us, she can no longer carry reminders of her savage past.” He walked over to her, and ripped the blue necklace Katara was wearing off of her.

“Hey! Give that back! My mom gave it to me!” Azula almost slapped her forehead. Whining to a parent, really? Was this girl trying to get herself killed?

“Really? Because I can’t see how Ursa would have gotten her hands on an object of savages such as this.” Father stepped closer to Katara. “All memory of your previous upbringing is no more. If you are to be Fire Nation, you can’t wear items like this anymore. Understood?”

Katara suddenly seemed very small. “Understood.”

“Good.” Father turned away, looking at the necklace. “Now, you’re a waterbender. I doubt you’ve had any training, but that will not be an excuse for sloppiness. We are already trying to find a good teacher for you, and as soon as we do, you will be held to standards as high as my other children. I hope you can also learn the ways of our nation just as fast.”

“I can.”

“Address me as ‘Father’ or ‘Prince Ozai’ when you speak to me, if you have to at all. Ask a servant first, then Ursa, then Azula or Zuko, and only if they all fail to give you answers, may you speak to me.”

“Okay, Prince Ozai.”  _ She learns fast,  _ Azula noted,  _ she may stand a chance yet. _

Father lit his hand aflame, and the necklace began to burn in his hand. “I hope you understand, we do want what’s best for you here. For you to learn, and become part of the great Fire Nation. Even if you are connected to an inferior element, I hope you can learn to be as alike us as you can.” He dropped the ashes of the necklace to the ground. “Do you have a problem with that?”

Katara’s voice sounded shaky as she responded. “No, Prince Ozai.”

“Good. I will see you at dinner. Do not be late. Zuko, help your new sister find a room.” Father began walking towards Azula, and she moved away quickly to hide behind a corner, being careful to stay out of sight.

As soon as Mother and Zuko led Katara away, Azula walked back into the garden, walking over to where the ashes of the necklace sat in a pile on the ground.  _ Pathetic.  _ She kicked the pile across the garden, watching the ashes scatter in the wind.

As she began to leave, hoping to find Katara and get some useful information out of her, a flash of blue caught her eye. Kneeling down, she picked up a small, blue circle with the symbol of the Water Tribe on it. It was the pendant that was attached to Katara’s necklace.

_ I should throw it away. Destroy it in front of her and make her watch. It would be so easy. _

But Azula didn’t do that. Instead, she stuffed the pendant into her pocket and ran to her room.

She closed the door as soon as she got there, and stopped to get a good look at the necklace. Blue, with the Water Tribe symbol. It wasn’t burnable, like the sash, but she didn’t think it was made of stone or a jewel. Maybe a bone?

It didn’t matter anyway. It was small enough to hide, and could be useful later. Azula walked over to her dresser, and stuffed the blue circle between two boards. She moved a shirt over it, covering it up nicely.

_ There. Neither Father or the Water Tribe peasant has to know. _

* * *

“So...I guess this will be your room, since it’s the closest spare one to mine and Azula’s. Make yourself at home, I guess, since this is home, I mean, uh…” Zuko trailed off, stumbling over his words.

“It’s okay. Thank you, Prince Zuko.” Katara bowed (incorrectly, he guessed no one ever taught her how to bow right) and walked into her new room.

“You can just call me Zuko. I mean, we’re gonna be siblings now, and only Dad and Firelord Azulon bother with the formality. Just do it when you’re around them, or other high ranking officials, and you’ll be fine. No need to be formal around me, or-”

Katara cut him off. “You talk a lot.”

“I guess.” Zuko rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish. “Only when I don’t know what to say, though.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Zuko turned to leave, only to be stopped by Katara’s hand on his shoulder. “You can stay, if you want.”

“Oh...okay.” Zuko turned around, and went to sit on the bed. Katara followed.

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, before Zuko started talking. “So, is the Fire Nation like the Water Tribe at all?”

Katara looked confused. “I thought I wasn’t supposed to talk about my home.”

“Technically, you can’t. But as long as Dad doesn’t find out, you should be fine. Try not to mention it in front of Azula, cause she might tell him-”

“No, I wouldn’t.”

Zuko jumped, and silently cursed himself. He should have heard Azula coming, and warned Katara, or not asked her about her home, or just been more careful. Now they would both get in trouble.

“Yeah, you would, Azula. You’d either tell him right away to get us in trouble, or blackmail us later.” He glared at her. “We’re not telling you anything. Go away.”

Azula rolled her eyes, and went to sit on the bed with Katara and Zuko. “Why don’t you think I can be nice for a change?”

“Because you always lie.”

“Not true. I lie most of the time. But this time I’m telling the truth, Zuzu. Promise.” Azula actually looked sincere, but it was probably just an act.

“Yeah, right, Lala. Why else would you want Katara to talk about her home?”

“First, Dum-dum, this is Katara’s home now. As for why I’m being nice…” Azula looked off into the distance. “There isn’t much to read here about the Water Tribes that isn’t probably fake, and it’s not like I can ask anyone. This is my only chance to learn about them, and it’s important to know about your enemy.”

“So you just want to learn about us to fight us? Forget it! I’m not telling you anything then!” Katara crossed her arms and turned away from Azula.

“Hey, it’s not like there’s anything else to do! Besides, if you tell me about your home, I’ll tell you and Zuko a few tricks to staying out of trouble here. And I’ll be your friend at school.”

Katara looked confused. “What do you mean, school?”

Azula rolled her eyes. “You didn’t think you’d have palace tutors forever, did you? Once you’re all caught up on Fire Nation history, you’ll have to go to school. Father will send you to the Royal Fire Academy for Girls, and no one there likes Water Tribe kids, so they’ll pick on you.”

Azula’s eyes gleamed. “But, if you tell me about your home, I’ll stick up for you there. No one can argue with the princess.”

Katara considered it for a minute, before reaching out to shake Azula’s hand. “Deal.”

“Good. Now, tell me about your home. Is it true that there are no trees or dirt or anything in the South Pole?”

“Not really, no. I mean, there’s a few places where you can get wood if you know where to look, but I hadn’t even seen grass before until I came here. The only plants we really have are kelp and seaweed.”

“Then what did you build your home out of?” It was Zuko who asked this question.

“Mostly snow and ice.”

“Isn’t that cold?”

“We burn fires inside, and the ice traps the heat. We sleep on animal skin, and use them to cover the door, and instead of wood for poles, we mostly use animal bone.”

And so it went on for hours. Questions about Katara’s home, traditions, family. The three children lost track of time in listening to stories about the Water Tribe, and quite frankly, couldn’t care.

“Do you have any family back there?” As soon as Zuko asked that one, he regretted it.

Katara looked very sad all of a sudden. “My Mom and Dad, my Gram Gram, and my big brother, Sokka.”

“What are they like?” Azula was weirdly empathetic when she asked that question.

“Mom is kind, and always sweet. She taught me how to penguin sled. Dad is super overprotective, and tells really bad jokes, and would carry me and my brother around on his back. Gram Gram gives the best hugs, and she’s the best ever. Sokka is a huge dork, and always trying to be a warrior, even though he’s only eight. But they’re my family, and I love them a lot.”

Tears started to fall from her face. “I miss them.”

She sat on the bed, crying while Zuko awkwardly tried to comfort her, until Azula spoke up.

“You’d better stop crying before Dad finds out.”

“Azula!” Zuko glared at his sister. “Don’t be mean, Katara’s sad. She misses her family, she can cry.”

“If she wants to get burned, sure.”

Katara looked at Azula through her tears. “What are you talking about?”

Azula rolled her eyes, like it should be obvious. “If Dad catches you crying about your family, especially when he said you can’t think about them anymore, he’s gonna be super angry. And then, you’ll probably get burned.”

“How can you say that?” Katara jumped up. “Why would your dad ever do that to you?”

“Because we did something stupid, or spoke out of turn, or disobeyed him, or just weren’t good enough,” Azula said mater-of-factly.

Zuko looked at Katara, confused. “Did your dad...not do that?”

“No.” Katara was completely shocked. “My dad would never do that to me. I don’t think parents are supposed to hurt their kids. They're supposed to love us, even when we mess up.”

“Well, maybe that’s how it worked in the Water Tribe, but that’s not how it works here. Here, you earn respect and love by benign perfect, if it’s ever earned at all.” Azula looked Katara dead in the eyes. “Learn this if you want to survive.”

“You’re wrong, Azula. Maybe Dad hurts us, but Mom never would. She loves us.”

“Loves  _ you,  _ you mean.” Azula glared at Zuko. “She’s never even hugged me.”

“Yeah, she has!”

“Oh really? When?” Zuko was silent, and Azula turned back to Katara. “Told you.”

“That’s not fair.” Katara was really upset. “Your mom should love both of you, and your dad shouldn’t hurt you.”

“Maybe it’s not fair, but that’s how life is for us, Katara.” Zuko looked solemn. “You’ll get used to it.”

Katara thought for a moment, before making a decision. “Well, if they won’t look out for us, we’ll look out for each other. We can love each other, and then they won’t be able to hurt us.”

“That’s stupid, Katara.” Azula rolled her eyes. “It won’t work, we’ll just get in trouble.”

Katara grinned. “Then we’ll just have to be secret. We can come up with secret signals to communicate, like blinking. Then we’ll be able to talk without anyone else knowing.”   
  


“Okay.”

They came up with signals. Hands together and a small smile mean ‘get me out of this situation’. Scrunching your nose while making eye contact meant ‘are you okay?’, to be responded with one blink for ‘yes’, two for ‘no’. Tapping a foot against the ground twice meant ‘we need to talk’, and showing your right palm to someone meant ‘I love you’.

“I’ll never need to use that sign,” Azula scoffed. Katara just rolled her eyes.

They kept talking in Katara’s room until a servant came and knocked on the door. “Children, it’s time for dinner in five minutes. You ought to get going.”

“Thank you, miss!” Katara yelled as she left. Azula then smacked Katara.

“Don’t thank the servants, Katara. They are meant to serve us, and respect us.” Azula got up to walk away, then turned around. “Wait! Do you know how to bow correctly?”

“Uh…” Katara thought, but bowing wasn’t something that was taught in the Southern Water Tribe.

“Oh, it’s super easy.” Zuko dragged her off the bed. “You stand up straight, then hold your hands like this, and just bow for a second. You bow lower for elders and superiors, based on how they outrank you, and less so for friends. It’s a greeting.” He demonstrated, and Katara mimicked.

“Back a little straighter, and a bit lower for when you see Dad.” Azula placed her hand on Katara’s back to help with her form. “There you go.”

“Thank you, Azula.”

As they walked, something else occurred to Zuko. “Katara, when’s your birthday?”

“Oh, it’s about a month before the Winter Solstice. I’ll turn eight this year.” Azula started laughing. “What’s wrong?”

“My birthday is on the Summer Solstice, and I’m already eight! I’m not the youngest anymore!” And she started laughing.

“That’s not fair! You said we’re not even real sisters!”

“We’re not. But if we were, I’d be older.”

Zuko rolled his eyes and laughed with his sisters.

* * *

A month later, Katara was summoned to speak with Ozai.

“You wanted to speak with me, Father?” She bowed low, just like Azula said.

“Stop mumbling, Katara, and hold your head higher.” His voice was stern and angry, like always.

“Yes, Prince Ozai.”

“And make up your mind. Either call me Prince Ozai or Father, not both. Now, follow me.”

As they walked down the hall into a part of the palace that Katara hadn’t been to yet, she became confused and nervous. “Where are we going?”

“You are a waterbender, and you must learn to use your skill. There is a waterbender, also from the Southern Water tribe, unmatched in ability. She even escaped the old correctional facilities we had for Southern waterbenders.”

He shot Katara a pointed look from the edge of his vision. “She is very dangerous, and we spent a month tracking her, so be grateful she’s here to teach you. She came with us without question, however, when we told her you were here to learn from her.”

He stopped at a door that looked a lot like a prison cell. “In here.”

Katara opened the door, and slowly stepped in. “My name is Katara. Are you going to be my waterbending teacher?”

“That I am, little one.” A kind-looking old woman stepped forward. “I am honored to meet you. My name is Hama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now folks. I just started school again, so chapters might take longer to be published now, but that's all i have to say for now
> 
> feedback and advice are always appreciated
> 
> thank you and goodnight!


	3. Friends and teachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara meets Azula's friends, asks about family, and trains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello all!
> 
> so this chapter is a little shorter then I meant it to be, but hey, I hope it's good.
> 
> TW for manipulation

“Katara! Wake up, you’re supposed to be up way earlier!”

Katara opened her eyes to see Azula standing over her on the bed. She looked out the window and noticed that the sun was just peeking over the palace roof, about an hour into the sky.

“‘Lala, it’s too early. Let me sleep.”

“Nope! We rise with the sun!” And with that, Azula jumped off the bed, but not without making sure to bounce on Katara first. “Come on, Katkat, you’re supposed to meet Mai and Ty Lee today!”

“Your...friends from school, right?” Katara pulled herself out of bed, stretching.

“That’s them! Now get ready, they’ll be here soon! Meet me in the courtyard in twenty minutes!” And with that, Azula ran out the room.

Katara began her morning with stretches. The basic waterbending stretches that Master Hama had showed her were an easy way to wake up, and doing them reminded her a little of home. Then it was a review of what Ursa and her tutors had called her “most important studies”, which mostly consisted of etiquette, basic history and a bunch of important Fire Nation customs and laws.

She would then get dressed, changing into a thin, simple red dress, as close as she could get to one of her old ones from home. She would put her hair in her hair loops, while tying the rest in a Fire Nation topknot. Oz- _ Father,  _ she reminded herself- had told her the loops were wrong, but she said that she would wear the topknot without complaint if he let her. Luckily, Azula had been on her side, and said that “Katara looks better with them, like my side bangs.” Ozai obliged.

She only ever let servants do the topknot. Azula and Zuko had servants help them with everything, from hair to bathing to food. Katara hated the idea of that, but she couldn’t quite do the topknot on her own, so she let them help her with that.

Once the young girl was ready, she put on her last thing; a necklace with the Fire Nation symbol on it, as close to her old one as she could get. She had missed the necklace, and when Zuko heard that, he decided to make her a new one, or at least ask Ursa to.

It helped Katara. She would subconsciously go to the necklace whenever she was thinking about something, and it helped to have a new one. Thinking about it, Katara realized that she was very lucky to get such great new siblings.

Speaking of which, Azula was probably waiting for Katara to come meet her friends. Katara took one last look in the mirror and ran to the courtyard.

* * *

Running out into the courtyard, Katara saw Azula playing with two other kids. One of them was dressed in bright pink and cartwheeling in circles around the princess, while the other was dressed in dark red and black, and sitting under the tree.

_ Remember the rules,  _ Katara thought, remembering what Azula and Hama had taught her.  _ Pay attention to every detail. Remember every friend, enemy and secret they have. Figure out strengths and weaknesses, you’ll never know when they betray you.  _ Taking a deep breath, the waterbender ran over to the trio.

“You’re late, Katara!” Azula said in her usual snide voice as Katara ran over. “Ty Lee, Mai, this is Katara, my new sister.”

The girl in pink jumped up, running over to Katara and bowing to her. “Nice to meet you, Princess Katara! I’m Ty Lee!”

Katara returned the bow. “Nice to meet you too, Ty Lee. But you don’t have to call me princess.”

“Okay, just Katara then! That’s Mai over there.” Ty Lee pointed to the girl under the tree, who barely acknowledged Katara with a nod until Azula shot her a look, and the girl got up.  _ Ty Lee is easily excited. _

“It’s an honor to meet you.” Mai bowed, as did Katara. Her voice was monotone and flat, and she looked very bored.  _ Mai is the opposite of Ty Lee. _

“It’s so cool that you’re a waterbender, Katara. I’ve only met firebenders myself, and…” Ty Lee trailed off. “Well, it’s just super cool to meet another kind of bender!”  _ Curious. _

Katara blushed. “Thanks, Ty Lee. Are you and Mai benders?”

Ty Lee didn’t respond for a second, and Azula spoke up instead. “No, they’re not benders. But Ty Lee is a good acrobat and Mai can throw a knife really well.”  _ Hesitation? Her mind probably wandered, she seems like that would happen a lot. _

“Oh. That’s cool.” There was a moment of silence before Katara spoke up again. “So what are we playing?”

“Ty Lee was just showing us her new acrobatics trick. She was trying to teach me.”

“It would be easier to teach you if you just took off the armour, silly!” Ty Lee bounced over to the softer grass, throwing herself into a triple cartwheel. “See?”  _ Ty Lee is agile and light on her feet. _

“A Fire Nation princess needs her armour.”

“Katara’s not wearing armour.” Mai had gone back to sit under the tree.  _ Mai is more observant than Ty Lee. _

“That’s because she’s not a real princess, she’s only here because the leader of the Southern Raiders didn’t do his job, so Fire Lord Azulon made the most of it.” Azula loved reminding Katara that she wasn’t  _ really  _ Fire Nation at every possible moment, and it drove Katara crazy.

_ No. Stay calm, do not get frustrated. That will get you killed. _

“Don’t say that, Azula! That’s mean!”  _ Ty Lee is easily upset.  _ “Besides, her aura is purple, yellow and blue, and purple means royalty!”  _ What in the world are auras? _

“Auras don’t say anything about who’s actually royalty.” The aggression from her friend caused the acrobat to back off.  _ She’s easily threatened and intimidated. _

Ty Lee looked like she was about to cry. Katara took a deep breath; someone had to keep this calm and happy.

“Well, I bet I could do the cartwheel then, if armour is what’s stopping Azula!”

* * *

Katara could not do the cartwheel.

She and Azula had been trying with Ty Lee’s instruction all day, but while Azula couldn’t even complete one turn, and Katara managed to do one full cartwheel, neither of them could do the triple move that Ty Lee seemed to have mastered.

“Come on, guys, it’s easy! You just have to trust your aura, and let it stabilize you, and you’ll be just fine!” Ty Lee demonstrated the trick for the tenth time.

“What’s an aura anyway?” Ty Lee had been talking about them for the entire time, and it was driving Katara crazy not knowing what they were.

Mai and Azula sighed at the same time. “Great, here we go  _ again…. _ ” Mai muttered.

Ty Lee’s face became a massive grin. “Okay, so around every living thing there’s an aura that reflects how they feel, and people usually have a baseline set of colors that show who they are, but it gets brighter or dimmer based on how you feel and some people can see them and I’m one of those people! I can explain more if you want me to.”

Katara saw Mai and Azula standing behind Ty Lee, both shaking their heads. “No, it’s okay Ty Lee, I think I get it.”

“Okay!” And with that, the hyperactive child cartwheeled away.

_ Ty Lee either really sees auras or she’s just playing make-believe, but she gets excited about them either way. _ Katara added the mental note while she watched Azula fail yet again to perform the cartwheel.

* * *

“Where’s Crown Prince Iroh?”

Katara asked this question at dinner, where Azula, Zuko, Father and Ursa all were. She’d been told he was at war, but no one had told her where.

“He’s in Ba Sing Se, Katara. It’s the biggest Earth Kingdom city there is, and he’s gonna bring it down!” Zuko seemed super excited.

“Yeah, Ba Sing Se will kneel to us, just like the rest of the Earth Kingdom.” Azula sneered, in a way that always made Katara nervous.

“Your cousin Lu Ten is with them. He’s quite a few years older than you, and is a soldier under your uncle’s command.” Ursa’s gentle voice calmed Katara, and she was excited. She wasn’t used to having an older family member that wasn’t really old or just a year or two older than her, so the concept was fascinating to her.

“When will I get to meet them?”

“After Ba Sing Se falls, they will return with glory and honor, and I’m sure they will be very happy to meet the newest member of their family.”

* * *

“That’s it, Katara. Shift your weight, let your body and the energy within your body flow with the tide.” Hama made sure Katara got to practice waterbending at night once a week, so Katara could get used to the moon’s power, and tonight was that night.

“Let your power wax and wane like the Moon, constantly changing through the seasons. Adapt to what comes, and always be ready for change again.”

Katara shifted the water, guiding it as the energy flowed with the water, in circles and loops in front and around her.

“Now, bring your energy back to you, and be prepared for the next movement.”

Katara moved the water back into the jug she was using, and bowed to Hama. She was always happy to learn from the old master; she never even bothered storing bits of information away to use later; after all, Hama would never hurt the only other Southern waterbender.

“The lesson isn’t over quite yet, dearie. There’s one more thing I’m going to teach you tonight.”

Katara perked up. “Ooh! What is it? Is it cool?”

Hama laughed. “It is very cool, child. In fact, it is absolutely freezing. Today I’m going to show you how to make water into ice.”

“Awesome! I moved snow once before. Did you know that?”

“No, I didn’t, dearie. Now where would you be able to bend snow in the Fire Nation?” Hama knelt down in front of the child, something she often did when talking to Katara.

“It wasn’t in the Fire Nation. It was back ho-in the Southern Water Tribe-”

Hama cut her off. “It’s home, Katara. Never think of your home as anywhere else, you understand? It’s where we’re from, and it must always be our home.”

“But...but the Fire Lord…”

“Fire Lord Azulon shouldn’t be telling us waterbenders what to do anyway. We just have to listen to him for now, okay?”

“Okay. Then when do we stop?”

“When I say so. Now continue with your story.”

Katara forgot the strange conversation, and launched back into the story of how she collapsed a snow roof onto Yon Rha, and how he’d been completely buried. She started crying, though, when she talked about how she was captured as soon as he got out.

Hama pulled the small girl into a hug. “It’s alright, dearie. You did what you thought was right, protecting your mother. It’s not fair that you were punished for it, but that’s what happens sometimes. All we can do is then adapt to the new life we’re given, okay?”

“Uh-huh.” Katara pulled back, wiping her eyes. “Waterbenders can adapt and change to get through anything.”

“Good.” Hama stood up again. “Now, let’s get back to practice!”

They practiced ice and snowbending for a good hour, with Katara simply turning the water into snow, then water, then ice, then water and back to snow again.

“Mastering the change between states is essential before learning how to move the water when it’s in a different form itself. You must understand the shift before you can move it when shifted.”

“Okay, Master Hama.”

“Now, let’s get moving. It’s quite late, and time for you to go to sleep.”

As they began to walk back, a thought occurred to Katara. “Hama?”

“Yes, Katara?”

“Was snowbending how you escaped the prison? ‘Cause Prince Ozai talked about how you escaped the prison and they had to track you down but you came to teach me. Why did you come to teach me? How did you escape?”

Hama sighed. “I came back to teach you because I heard of a young waterbender without a master, and I knew you had to learn to control and use your talent. They would never get another teacher to do this, so it had to be me. I was happy to come back here to teach you.

“As for how I escaped, well, it wasn’t snowbending. It was a very advanced and powerful waterbending technique I came up with myself.”

“Wow, that sounds cool! Can you show it to me?”

Hama laughed. “One day, dearie. When you’re older.”

“Okay, Hama.”

The young waterbender curled up in bed that night, staring up at the full Moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it for now, friends!
> 
> the next...three chapters are going to be more pre canon stuff, and then we'll jump into canon and such, but that'll be a while.
> 
> feedback/advice are always appreciated
> 
> thank you and goodnight!


	4. Injuries and Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Azula get into a fight. People get hurt. Uncle Iroh really needs to up his gift game for Azula...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...I'm alive.
> 
> it has been months since I've updated, but here it is! chapter 4!
> 
> TW for, well, the Messed Up Fire Nation Family
> 
> I won't keep you any longer, enjoy!

Katara took a deep breath, facing off against Azula. Ty Lee and Mai, who was still upset about being pushed into the fountain, watched from the side, ready to intervene if either of the benders got too hurt or cheated.

It was Azula’s fault, anyway. She had kept talking about how much better firebenders were than waterbenders, and kept talking about how “it was a waste of time that Katara is even learning how to bend that stupid element.” So Katara said that she could beat Azula in a fight, and the next thing they knew they were facing off against each other in the garden.

Katara looked around, remembering Hama’s teachings. Look around for all obvious sources of water, and draw from them first. Then see if you can sense any water nearby. Never be the first to strike in a fight, always wait for your opponent to come to you.

Azula was the exact opposite, just as her element was. Fire was about action, always being on the attack and striking, for firebenders often had no element at all without first creating it. This meant Katara would have to fight defensively and wait for Azula to mess up.

Considering she had seen several of Azula’s training sessions, that might take a while.

“Benders-ready!” Ty Lee gave the calls to begin the fight. Katara nodded, as did Azula.

“Greet each other and make the promise!”

The sisters walked up to each other. “I swear to use bending and only bending, and shall not gravely injure my opponent.” They then bowed to each other.

“Let’s see how long it takes for your water to dry up, Peasant,” Azula sneered under her breath.

“It’ll take a lot longer than the time it’ll take me to douse your fire,” Katara muttered back.

“Face away from your opponent, take three steps, and kneel on the ground. Do not move until I finish counting down, or you lose!” The siblings did as Ty Lee said, each preparing for what would be called a “baby’s Agni Kai”-a promise not to hurt each other (much), and a referee to keep them safe.

“Benders-five seconds to fight!”

Katara took a deep breath, clenched her fist and closed her eyes.

“Four!”

She could sense the water in the fountain (although Azula was between her and it), the small puddle by where Mai sat, and even the duck pond across the garden.

“Three!”

She tensed up every one of her muscles.

“Two!”

She relaxed them again.

“One!”

She squared her shoulders, and opened her eyes.

“BEGIN!”

Katara leapt up, immediately drawing water from the fountain towards her to use. It was a good thing she did, because Azula had just started shooting fire blasts at her. Katara brought the water up to use as a shield, stepping back as Azula continued to advance.

Katara began jumping from side to side, slowing Azula’s fire as she took more time to aim. Taking this window, Katara sent a few drops of water flying into Azula’s eyes.

The young firebender flinched, stumbling back. Katara didn’t waste any time, streaming the water into a whip and lashing at Azula repeatedly. This didn’t last long, though, as Azula took her momentum in stride, falling backwards and kicking out a large blast of fire while doing so.

“Argh!” Katara dodged to the side, but wasn’t quite quick enough as the fire singed her right foot. Wincing as she set it down again, she noticed Azula still sitting on the ground.

Right next to the fountain.

Katara didn’t waste a moment. She pulled as much water from the fountain as she could, freezing it around Azula to keep her in place. The princess screamed, and tried to pull herself from the cold grasp, ripping her wrist off of it and sending another blast of fire at Katara. She barely could dodge to the side when-

“What is going on here?!”

Katara almost jumped out of her skin. Slowly turning around, she saw Ursa running towards them, a panicked look on her face. As the woman approached, she knelt down, looking at Azula on the ground. She did a quick once-over, then moved on to Katara, looking at the angry burn on her right leg.

Ursa stepped back, now glaring at the four girls. “Well? I’m waiting for an explanation.”

“Azula said that fire was a better element than water, so Katara said she could beat Azula in a duel, so dueled!” Everyone glared at Ty Lee, who immediately looked ashamed for blurting out the statement.

Ursa immediately turned on Azula, furious. “You dueled your own sister?”

“She dueled me right back! And she was the one who challenged me!” Azula was fighting to get out of the ice, but her hands were still stuck. “I can’t get out! And my hands hurt!”

“Well, I’d say that’s about what you deserve for burning Katara. Now get yourself out of that and come quickly, your Uncle Iroh has sent us a letter from the war front.” Ursa then paused. “Actually, you’d better see to it that you put some dry clothes on first. Ty Lee and Mai, you two ought to head home.”

Usra grabbed Katara’s hand and began to pull her toward the infirmary, but the young waterbender shook loose of her grip. “Let me help Azula first.”

“No. She said fire was the superior element to water, so now she can prove it by getting out of that ice herself. Now come on, we need to get that burn treated.”

Katara looked at Ursa, then at Azula, then back at Ursa. “No. You can’t leave someone in ice too long, or they can get hurt. So I have to help her.”

Ursa sighed. “Fine. But come to the infirmary as soon as you’re done.” With that, she walked away.

Katara looked at Azula and smiled. The princess just looked at her and rolled her eyes. Katara walked over to her and melted the ice, putting the water back in the fountain. She offered a hand to help Azula up, but Azula just swatted it away.

Katara was so quick to leave for the infirmary, she didn’t notice Azula rubbing her hands, trying to cover them with her sleeves.

* * *

“Katara, does your arm still sting?” Ursa asked the question the moment she walked in the infirmary.

“Yes, a little,” Katara nodded. “Don’t blame Azula, okay? I was the one who challenged her, she just accepted it.”

Ursa sighed. “Katara, Azula should not have insulted you in the first place. You merely acted after she offended your honor, which is the correct thing to do. It is Azula who is in the wrong here. Now give me your arm, we’re going to clean it with some water, then put some ointment on it.”

“Now, there is no need for that, dearie.”

Katara and Ursa both startled, turning around to see Hama standing in the doorway, flanked by two guards. “I just heard that Katara was in a little scuffle, and came to see if she was alright.”

“Yeah, I am, I just got a burn on my arm, see?” Katara held up her right arm for Hama to see. Hama looked at the burn, examining it.

“Well, isn’t that a bit of luck? It will make this lesson much easier.”

“Huh?” Katara looked at Hama, confused.

Ursa walked over to Hama, glaring. “Now listen, if you believe it to be luck that your own student was burned-”

“The injury isn’t a good thing in itself, the important thing is what we can learn from it.”

“To always push through pain and how to deal with it in a fight?” Katara curiously asked, looking up at her teacher.

Hama laughed. “Nothing quite so boorish, dearie. No, you are going to learn how to deal with wounds like a waterbender.” Hama brough water over to her and kneeled down in front of Katara, holding her arm up. “Now, bend with me.”

Katara reached out with her other arm, bending the water with Hama, who brought it around her burned hand. “Now, dearie, close your eyes. Feel the hot wound around your arm, and the cool water around it.”

“Okay.”

“Now, feel the energy flowing through your body, up and down through your pressure points.”

“This sounds like the chi blocking Ty Lee is always talking about.” Katara opened one eye to look at Hama.

“Well, that is what chi is. The life energy flowing throughout your body. Now, close your eyes, and feel it moving through your body, and around the wound.”

Katara closed her eyes again, and concentrated. She felt the energy flowing through her, warm and yet cool. She felt the hot burn on her arm, and the cool, soothing water around it. Slowly, the water began to grow warm, and the burn began to cool.

“That’s it, Katara!” The young princess felt Hama pull her arms back. “Now, you can open your eyes, but don’t lose focus.”

Katara slowly opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. The water around her arm was softly glowing, centering around her burn, which was also glowing, and rapidly shrinking, until it completely disappeared.

“There you go! You did it!” Katara looked up at Hama, who had her hands on her hips and a proud smile on her face.

“What...what did she do?” Katara turned and dropped the water upon seeing Ursa’s shocked face.

“Healing, of course.” Hama smiled. “Waterbenders can feel the energy that flows through people’s bodies, and use it, along with a little water, to heal the wounds of others and themselves.”

“So I can use it to heal other people? Awesome!” Katara grinned. “Can I practice?”

Hama laughed. “Only if you see someone already hurt, dearie. No hurting people just to practice healing.”

“Okay!” Katara nodded, then turned to Ursa. “Let’s go read Iroh’s letter now!”   
  


That seemed to shock Ursa out of her trance. “Right...of course, let’s go…”

Katara was about to follow Ursa out of the room when she felt Hama’s hand on her shoulder. Her master kneeled down beside her and whispered into Katara’s ear, “remember, fire is the element of destruction and pain, and we waterbenders are the element of healing and kindness. Never forget, dearie.”

With that, her teacher stood up and left, led out by her guards. Katara chased after Ursa.

* * *

_ “If the city is as magnificent as it’s wall, Ba Sing Se must be something to behold.”  _ Ursa read General Iroh’s letter aloud, Katara, Azula and Zuko all standing behind her. _ “I hope you all may see it someday...if we don’t burn it to the ground first.” _

Azula, Zuko and Ursa began to laugh at that statement. Katara worriedly joined in.  _ I hope you don’t burn it to the ground,  _ she thought,  _ I hope you monsters lose. _

Ursa continued to read.  _ “Until then, I hope you enjoy these gifts.”  _ Katara looked to her right to see three servants, each with a different gift on a tray. Katara followed Azula and Zuko to them.

_ “For Zuko, a dagger from the general who surrendered when we broke through the Outer Wall. Note the inscription, and the superior craftsmanship.”  _ Zuko unsheathed the dagger. “Never give up without a fight,” he read.

_ “For Azula, a new friend. She wears the latest fashion for Earth Kingdom girls.”  _ Azula held up the doll, disgusted, and stuck her tongue out.

_ “And for my newest niece, Katara, a few scrolls that I picked up, which might be useful for her training, and a water pouch, so that she is never without her element.”  _ Katara looked at the scrolls, opening one up and gasping. “It’s all waterbending moves! Where did he get this?”

Azula began complaining about something as the servants left, but Katara didn’t care. She pulled her pouch on, and began to study the scrolls, sitting down on the floor to open them all, three in total. She smelled burning, and looked over to see that Azula had set her doll on fire.

“Hey! Your uncle gave that to you, why would you do that?”

“Because I can.” Azula said. “He gave it to me, so I could. Besides, why do you care? You actually got something cool from him.” With that, she walked out, waving goodbye to Katara with a badly bandaged hand.

...wait…

_ Bandaged? _

Katara dropped her scrolls and ran after Azula, not bothering to listen to Ursa’s calls behind her. In turn, Azula ignored Katara’s calls, and began to run away as Katara chased her down the hall to her room.

Azula tried to close the door, but Katara was quick, bending some water out of the pouch (probably filled by a servant, Katara hoped). She put the water around the door, freezing it in place.

Upon seeing the ice, Azula stumbled back, getting into a fighting stance. “So, beating me and turning my family isn’t enough, is it? You have to hurt me again, too?”

Katara was shocked. “Turning your-what are you talking about?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, peasent.” Azula glared at Katara, raw anger in her eyes. “Uncle Iroh gets you awesome scrolls and a pouch for bending, and gives Zuko a knife, but couldn’t be bothered to get me anything more than a cheap toy from a souvenir stand? You show up and Mom immediately loves you, because you can be nice and not burn anyone and can be the daughter she always wanted?” Tears began to water in Azula’s eyes as she yelled. “You get to be perfect, and I’m a monster, huh? Are you gonna turn my friends against me too, my brother, huh?”

Katara backed off, melting the ice back into her pouch and letting the door close behind her. “Azula...are you mad at me?”

“Oh, so now you’re gonna play dumb now too? Pretend to be smarter than me by faking it, after taking Mom’s love from me.” Azula was shaking, her stance sloppy, tears now streaming down her face. “Just stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it-”

She was cut off by Katara walking over and wrapping her in a hug.

They stood there in silence for a moment, Katara holding onto Azula, Azula holding her arms up, not quite sure what to do with them, until Katara began to speak.

“Azula...I didn’t mean to make your mom not love you anymore. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I don’t want to take your friends away.” Tears were now streaming down Katara’s face. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, I didn’t want to do any of this.” She began sobbing as well. “I didn’t mean to be captured. I just want to go home.”

With that, Azula finally put her arms around Katara, in an awkward fumble, like she had never been hugged before. That just made Katara hold her tighter.

The door opened, and Katara turned to see Zuko standing in the doorway. “Uh, hey so I took your scrolls to your room, and wanted to tell you...that...uh…” He stopped and stared at his sisters, the door closing behind him.

“You’re uh...doing a thing, I’ll just, uh…”

Katara looked at him, and rolled her eyes. “Join the hug, you mean?”

Zuko froze. “I mean, uh, sure, I guess.” He walked over to the two girls, awkwardly hugging them as he wrapped his arms around them from the side.

The hug would have lasted longer, but as soon as Zuko’s hands touched Azula’s, she flinched. And of course her siblings noticed that.

“Azula, are you okay?” Katara said, pulling out of the hug, a look of concern on her face.

“Of course, I’m fine, it’s nothing.” Azula put her hands behind her back, and tried to get away from them.

“Are you hurt?” Zuko asked, placing his hand on Azula’s shoulder.

“I told you, it’s nothing!”

“Azula, please.” Katara slowly stepped towards her sister. “I can help, just let me see.”

“No! Why would you help me, anyway? You did this to me!”

“I did? When?”

“When we fought! I got out of the ice, and my hands stung, like I’d been burned, but it was cold, sorta. It was like the cold burned me.” Azula’s voice grew a little softer, and she stopped hiding her hands behind her back.

“That makes no sense. How can cold burn you?”

“Well, I don’t know, but it obviously did, Zuzu.” Azula held up her hands, taking the sloppy bandages off, revealing angry purple-red marks covering her hands, up just past her wrists. “See?”

Katara took a minute to think, before turning to her siblings. “It makes sense. Back ho-in the South Pole, we were always taught not to touch ice with your bare hand too long, because it could hurt you. I guess if extreme heat can burn someone, extreme cold can ice burn them.”

Zuko opened his mouth, probably to argue, before closing it again. “That...makes sense.”

Katara looked at Azula, gently grabbing on to her hands. “Azula, I can help them. Please just let me, okay? Trust me.”

Azula looked at Katara, then at her hands, then back at Katara. “Okay. But Zuzu stays here to make sure you don’t try to hurt me again. Deal?”

Katara smiled. “Deal. Now sit down.”

Azula sat on the edge of her bed, and Katara kneeled down in front of her. “You can’t freak out, or I might lose focus, got it?”

Azula nodded, nervously. “Okay…”

“Good.” And with that, Katara began to bend the water out from her pouch, slowly circling it around Azula’s hands. She closed her eyes, and felt her energy, and Azula’s, the angry wounds on the calm surface of her body. She concentrated the water around the cold burns, and began to will it to warm and heal.

Azula and Zuko both gasped, and Katara opened her eyes to see that it had worked, and the water was glowing, healing Azula’s hands. As she finished, she pulled the water away, putting it back in her pouch, and looked at Azula, who stared at her hands, amazed.

“That was so cool,” Zuko whispered, “how did you do that?”

Katara smiled. “Waterbenders can heal wounds. Hama taught me, she helped me heal my own burn.”

“That’s awesome. Waterbending is so much cooler than firebending.”

Azula rolled her eyes. “I mean sure, waterbenders get pretty healing powers and stuff, but don’t forget, we get to shoot lightning.”

Katara looked at Azula in amazement. “No way. You learn lightning bending?”

“Yeah, but it’s a super advanced technique, so obviously I’m going to learn it first.” Azula smirked at her brother.

“No way, Lala, I’m the oldest. I’ll learn it first.”

“Yeah right. We all know I’m a better firebender. Right, Katkat?”

Katara felt her two siblings staring at her. “I mean, I guess?” She saw how disappointed Zuko looked at that. “But don’t get upset, Zuko. I bet you could be really good at something else, like…” She glanced at the knife sitting next to him on the bed. “Knives! You could get really good at using knives.”

Zuko rolled his eyes. “But Mai already uses knives.”

“Then use swords. You were using that knife like a sword earlier.”

“Yeah…” Zuko began nodding. “Yeah! I’ll get a sword fighting master, and I’ll be the greatest with swords and knives ever!”

“Dad would never let you learn something that’s not firebending,” Azula pointed out.

“Maybe, but I bet Uncle Iroh could make him! He’s the crown prince, after all.”

Azula rolled her eyes. “Of course. Old fuddy duddy Uncle Iroh, he’d do anything for you.”   
  


Zuko glared at his sister. “Geez, Azula, what do you have against Uncle Iroh anyway?” Azula and Katara both gave him a blank look. “What?”

“Did you miss the part where he got you a super cool knife, and Katara, who he never even met, awesome waterbending stuff, but just gave me a stupid doll?” Azula deadpanned.

“Oh…”

“You really are a Dumdum sometimes.”

“Hey! No I’m not…” Then Zuko perked up. “I know! Me and Katara will get you a present, come on!” He ran out of the room, and Katara got up to follow him.

Before she could leave the room, though, she felt a hand hold her back. She turned to look at Azula, who looked really ashamed. “What is it?”

“Katara I…” she trailed off, looking around the room, eyes resting on her closet for a moment. “I…” She searched for what to say.

“Thank you. For healing me.” She finally said. And then, in a much quieter voice, “and for everything else.”

Katara smiled. “Of course, Azula. That’s what sisters do, look out for each other.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” And with that, Katara ran after Zuko, leaving behind Azula, who regretfully walked over to her closet, where the water tribe pendant was hidden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look, I love Uncle Iroh and Azula is a bit of a jerk, but if my uncle gave my sibling a cool knife and me a cheap doll, I'd be kind of pissed too.
> 
> aaaand that's it for now, folks.
> 
> sorry for the long break, but what with school and the current state of the world (or more specifically, America. I happen to be stuck here), and entering month...11? of quarantine, I have really had a hard time writing. I hope to be able to update every few weeks, but it'll be a bit of a pain for a while.
> 
> please leave feedback, constructive criticism, etc
> 
> thank you all for being patient with me! drink water and have a good night!

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for now, folks. Following chapters will be longer, I just wanted to get the first one out soon.
> 
> please leave advice, feedback, etc.
> 
> thank you and goodnight!


End file.
